Amor Proibido
by Sta.Moon
Summary: Um amor proibido pelo destino... Dois irmãos... Um amor... Poderia dar certo? Sesshy
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente, eu fiz esta fic de inicio só para passar o tempo, mas agora acho que ficou boa para postar então eu coloquei somente o primeiro dia dos dois juntos tomara que vocês gostem.**

**OoO**

Meu nome é Rin Taisho, tenho dezesseis anos e moro com minha mãe, meu pai e, agora, com meu irmão também, ele tem vinte anos e voltou da casa da minha avó, onde ele ficou três anos, mas desde o dia que voltou e me viu de novo tem agido de forma estranha, toda vez que me aproximo dele, ele se afasta bruscamente como se eu tocasse em alguma ferida.

- Mãe, vou estudar na casa da Kagome, acho que vou dormir lá ta?

- Ta bom filha, leva roupa e a nécessaire.

Eu fui correndo para o quarto pegar minhas coisas e passei pelo quarto do Sesshoumaru, vi a porta entreaberta e fui olha se ele estava no quarto para perguntar sobre não me deixar chegar perto. O vi assistindo televisão sentado na cama e decidi entrar para perguntar se havia acontecido algo.

- Sesshy, você ta com medo de mim? – Eu perguntei me encostando na parede.

- Não, por que ta perguntando isso, _maninha_? – Ele disse me olhando.

- Então me deixa chegar perto de você de novo como antigamente – Eu me aproximei da cama.

- Você não ia à casa da Kagome? – Ele voltou o olhar para a televisão.

- Depois eu vou, quero ficar um pouquinho com você, desde que você voltou eu num pude ficar com você – Eu me sentei na cama tirando minhas sandálias, encostei-me ao ombro dele – Eu vivia assistindo televisão abraçada com você quando era menor?

- Você já não ta um pouco grandinha pra assistir televisão abraçada assim comigo?

- Não, eu gosto de fica perto de você, Sesshy, abraça eu como você fazia antes – O sentiele passar as mãos levemente pela minha cintura e me puxar para sentar no colo dele – Você voltou ao normal finalmente.

- Ainda acho que você ta um pouco adulta pra querer fica no meu colo desse jeito... quando eu saio daqui você ainda ia faze treze anos e agora tem dezesseis, quase uma adulta – Ele arfo.

- Você ta bem Sesshy, parece que ta suando, ta com febre? – Eu perguntei encostando meu rosto na testa dele.

- É o calor, onde a vó mora é mais frio desacostumei com o clima daqui.

- Você deixou seu numero de telefone com a mãe não deixou?

- Deixei.

- queria te ligar, mas não achei o telefone acho que a mãe ta me escondendo algo.

Ele não respondeu parecia suspirar e se controlar por algum motivo, eu me aninhei no colo dele ouvindo o coração dele batendo mais rápido, muito mais rápido, do que o normal.

Ficamos em silencio depois disso somente curtindo a companhia um do outro, o senti acariciar meu cabelo levemente e me senti confortável... acabei dormindo ali, nos braços dele.

Acordei sonsa sem entender onde estava direito, olhei para cima e me deparei com Sesshoumaru dormindo também, me lembrei de quando eu era menor e quando chovia eu dormia junto dele onde me sentia protegida, sempre tive medo de trovão, ate meus onze anos eu dormia com ele, mas depois minha mãe me proibiu porque eu já tava velha pra dormi com ele... eu nunca entendi o motivo verdadeiro.

Ele me abraçava fortemente e eu vou ter que esperar ele acordar, ele dormia profundamente e eu o achei lindo... o que estou pensando, ele é meu irmão, o vi abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Você é tão fofo dormindo, Sesshy – Eu sorri pra ele.

- Acho que acabamos dormindo... igual antes.

- Não vou à casa da Kagome hoje, quero ficar junto de você um pouquinho – Eu entrelacei as mãos no pescoço dele.

- Você não mudou nada desde aquela época, Rin.

- Anh eu mudei sim, mas mais o corpo do que meu jeito de ser – Sorri.

- Espera Rin, vou pegar um filme pra gente ver – Ele disse se levantando, me fazendo solta-lo delicadamente.

- Mas você vai ate a locadora?

- Vou você quer ir?

- Quero, posso? – Disse me levantando da cama.

- Claro que pode, vamos vou pegar a chave do carro – Eu segurei a mão dele enquanto colocava a sandália.

Ele pegou a chave do carro preto e fomos para a locadora a três quadras de casa, entramos e eu fui direto pra sessão de comedias.

- Não maninha, vamos assistir a um de terror e não comedia - Ele me puxou pelo pulso ate os filmes de terror.

- Mas eu tenho medo, Sesshy – Eu disse tentando convencer-lo de mudar de idéia.

- O que foi? Ta com medo de um filminho besta? – Ele brincou me fazendo cócegas na minha barriga.

- Ta Sesshy, eu faço o que você quiser, mas para de me fazer cócegas – Eu ria freneticamente.

- Eu vou cobrar hein – Eu estranhei o brilho nos olhos dele.

- O que vai quere? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Depois eu falo, qual desses vai quere – Ele perguntou me apontando três filmes que, em minha opinião, era um pior que o outro.

- Acho que vou querer o segundo... apesar que não gostei de nenhum – Eu disse com cara de medo

- Deixa de ser medrosa, maninha, vamos embora – Ele pegou minha mão e me levou ate o caixa.

**OoO**

o caixa.

**OoO**

**Deixem revienws pliesDeixem revienws plies, Kiss us.**


	2. Brincadeira de namorar de mentira

Obs: Inuyasha e seus direitos não são meus, são tudo exclusivo da Rumiko ( até eu poder comprar-los *risada maligna* brincadeira)

Hi peoples!

Gabi-chan: Desculpe os erros de português é porque é minha primeira fic eu acho que melhorei nesse capitulo.

Rayssa-chan: porque tipo, não se você tem irmão mais velho, mas, se tiver seria estranho você dormir abraçada com ele como uma casal dorme não acha?

Elantriel: A Rin é uma garota muito santa, pelo menos por enquanto, mas quem sabe ela não mude com o tempo.

Soufymundial: que bom que você gosto, fico feliz.

Guidi: é pequeninho o primeiro capitulo só para mim ver se o povo gostava, mas a partir de agora serão maiores.

Thata-chan: Nossa, é serio que sua amiga tinha esses tipos de relações com o irmão... eu nunca conheci ninguém que fazia essas coisas e, eu particularmente, acho nojento se for irmão biológico, mas se for irmão adotivo não considero como irmãos reais só são por nome...mas vai de pessoa pra pessoa não é?

Gheisinha Kinomoto: Aqui está o novo capitulo espero que goste.

Espero que todos gostem desse novo capitulo, obrigada aos que lerem.

...ó...ò...

Chegamos em casa e minha mãe havia deixado um bilhete grudado na geladeira, onde falava que ela e meu pai iriam cuidar da Kaede, uma mulher idosa que era amiga deles a muito tempo, e não sabiam que horas voltavam.

- Vou tomar banho depois vou assisti com você esse filme...err..."legal" – Eu dei um beijo no rosto dele e subi para meu quarto.

Tomei um banho de banheira demorado com sais de banho com cheiro de rosas brancas, quanto mais eu demorasse mais demoraria para ver o filme que, enrolei minha toalha verde no corpo e fui pro quarto, procurei um pijama um pouco mais comprido, pois de noite sempre esfriava um pouco mais, coloquei uma camisola preta de mangas curtas, com um contorno de um coelho posicionado em cima do meu seio esquerdo e ia ate meu joelho.

Fui à cozinha pra fazer chá verde pra mim, Sesshoumaru odiava chá, subi e fui em direção ao quarto dele.

- Vou ter que assistir a esse filme mesmo? – Perguntei fazendo careta.

- Sim se ajeite na cama enquanto eu coloco o filme aqui – Me deitei na cama, deixando o chá no criado-mudo, me deitei brincando com o travesseiro distraidamente e minha camisola subiu um pouco sem eu notar.

- Rin, sua camisola ta quase na sua cintura – Ele falou sem graça.

- Ai que vergonha, eu num vi tava brincando aqui – Eu disse me levantando e abaixando a camisola com o rosto corado, vi Sesshoumaru sentar na cama e senti as mãos dele passar na minha cintura e me puxar para deitar ao lado dele.

- Você engordou um pouco maninha – Ele começo a rir da minha cara.

- Ah seu chato se eu ficasse com o mesmo peso não teria crescido nada – Eu disse batendo nele.

- Não me bate, Rinzinha, eu to brincando – Ele segurou meus pulsos na cama me fazendo parar de estapear-lo – Eu já decidi o que vou querer – O brilho nos olhos dele era muito estranho, ele encostou o nariz no meu.

- O que vai querer, Sesshy? – Eu o olhava nos olhos curiosa.

- Vou querer um beijo como pagamento – Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Mas, Sesshy nós somos irmãos e irmãos não podem fa...- Antes que eu terminasse de falar ele cobriu meus lábios com o dele, os lábios eram quentes e se moviam tentando aprofundar o beijo, não consegui parar o beijo e abri a boca dando passagem para a língua dele, senti ele acariciar a minha língua com a dele numa dança sensual quando o ar acabou ele tirou a língua da minha boca e se afastou.

- Tá paga a divida irmãzinha – Eu o olhava sem reação, minha boca estava mais quente do que o normal e eu ainda tinha a sensação dos lábios dele sobre os meus.

- Por que me... Pediu isso? – Ele apertou "play" no DVD e me olhou.

- Porque foi à melhor coisa que eu pensei para te pedir – Eu pude jurar que o ouvi dizer que foi a mais inocente também.

Sentei ao lado dele, tomei todo o chá antes da segunda parte do filme, na cena sete eu me assustei e o abracei, ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura e me apertou contra o corpo dele.

Eu passei as mãos pelo pescoço dele e, ao vê-lo, eu o beijei no rosto, me senti feliz por estar me dando bem com ele novamente, o soltei e eu voltei ao lugar que eu estava.

- Sesshy eu tenho uma proposta pra você – Eu sorri e ele me olhou – A gente pode brincar de ser namorados escondidos que tal?

- Rin nós já estamos um pouco adultos pra brincar principalmente dessas coisas – Ele suspirou.

- Mas a gente brincava assim quando éramos crianças, Sesshy – Me deitei olhando o teto.

- Vamos ir aos poucos com essa idéia então – Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou a encontro dele, como ele fazia quando eu tinha dez anos, dormimos ali com o filme passando.

Acordei de manha sozinha no quarto, me levantei pondo meus chinelos com um porco na frente, desci procurando por alguém e vi Sesshoumaru na cozinha parecia que estava fazendo torradas.

- Bom dia Sesshy – Eu disse entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia Rin – Ele sorriu voltando a mexer com a torradeira.

- Torradas – Meus olhos brilharam e um sorriso apareceu de orelha a orelha.

- São minhas – Ele pegou-as tirando da minha vista e fazendo meu sorriso cai.

- Ora,Sesshy seu chato – Coloquei as mãos na minha cintura e fiz bico.

- Ah, "bebê" cê que torrada é? – Ele debochou.

- Não me chama de bebê – Cruzei os braços e me sentei-me à mesa.

- Ta agindo igual um bebezinho com essa cara – Ele começo a rir – O que preciso faze pra você fica feliz hein?

- Humm – Pensei – Pode me da sua torrada.

- Toma – Ele pego a torrada do prato – Abre a boca – O vi colocar um pedaço na minha boca.

- Que bom que voltaram a se dar bem – Escutamos uma voz ao fundo.

- Oi mãe já voltaram – Eu disse feliz.

- Kaede nos mandou voltar, ela ficou preocupada de deixarmos vocês dois sozinhos aqui – Ela sorriu como sempre faz – Mas parece que a noite que passamos fora foi boa para vocês voltarem a se falar normalmente – Estranhei o sorriso dela parecer um pouco receoso.

- Mãe, cadê o pai? – Perguntei tentando desviar o pensamento de ela estar com medo de algo.

- Ele foi à feira pra mim, vou ir tomar um banho filha daqui a pouco desço – Ela me deu um beijo na testa, ainda não conseguiu desacostumar com essa mania, e subiu para o seu quarto.

- Até hoje ela ainda não parou de te beijar na testa? – Ele riu.

- Não, alias ela continua me chamando de bebezinho da mamãe às vezes – Eu suspirei – Ela acha que ainda não cresci.

- Pra mim você cresceu – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Pervertido – Eu disse tentando bater nele, este pegou meus pulsos e prendeu na parede.

- Você é muito fraquinha – Ele se aproximou de mim, estranhei essa reação dele.

- Senhorita Ri... – A empregada ficou paralisada com a cena que presenciara – D..esculpe nã..o queria atrapalhar.

- Não ta atrapalhando em nada, o que você queria falar comigo? – Eu sorri empurrei Sesshoumaru de leve, rindo com a brincadeira dele.

- S...só avisar que a Kagome ligou – Ela estava corada., eu agradeci o recado e ela saiu rápido.

- Quase que ela pensa besteira da sua brincadeira, vou ao meu quarto ligar pra Kagome – Eu senti ele pegar minha mão e me acompanhar até meu quarto – Você vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Sim, a menos que você não queira – Ele sentou na minha cama.

- Quero que você fique – Eu sorri pegando meu telefone e discando o numero da Kagome – Alô, Kagome? – Me sentei ao lado dele e ele ficou tentando pegar minha caixinha branca debaixo da cama.

- Rin, pode vim aqui na minha casa pra conversar de preferência agora? – Kagome pediu e parecia desesperada.

- Claro só tenho que me arrumar e vou ai – Desliguei o telefone e Sesshoumaru pegou a caixa sem minha permissão – Ah não, pode devolve Sesshy bisbilhoteiro – Eu puxei a caixa da mão dele – Eu preciso ir na casa da Kagome parece que ela ta com problemas, você me leva de carro?

- Levo você vai se trocar? – Ele me olhou atentamente enquanto eu pegava minha mini saia preta e a blusa branca com um desenho em preto na frente.

- Vou, mas no banheiro... você não pode me ver assim de jeito nenhum mais, agora eu já cresci pra isso*– Eu ri com a cara que ele fez e fui pro banheiro, coloquei minha meia arrastão preta, a mini saia, blusa e uma corrente dourada presa na cintura, sai do banheiro e peguei minha caixa com a bota preta.

- Você viro gótica?Por isso a maioria das suas roupas é preta? – Ele estava de pé encostado na parede.

- Na verdade eu tenho o meu próprio estilo, não me considero gótica, roqueira ou algum estilo em especial, gosto de inventar – Eu sorri e me sentei na frente da penteadeira, passei lápis preto nos olhos e batom transparente – Pronto Sesshy, vamos?

Fomos para a casa da Kagome que ficava a cerca de quarenta minutos de casa.

- Tchau Sesshy – Eu disse saindo do carro.

- Tchau Rin, me liga pra te busca se ficar de noite – Ele sorriu.

Kagome já me esperava na porta com uma cara de preocupada.

- Vem, Rin rápido – Ela me puxou correndo ate seu quarto e trancou a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

- Rin, eu estou...grávida – Ela disse abaixando o rosto.

- Como? Mas eu pensei que você era virgem – Eu disse pasma.

- Não, bem... Eu perdi faz um tempo com o... inuyasha agora deu nisso... Estou grávida de dois meses e meio e não sei como contar pra minha mãe e não tenho coragem pra abortar – Ela começou a chorar.

- Kagome, eu não sei como te ajudar, eu nem sequer já beijei alguém – Eu fiquei sem graça ao lembrar que ontem Sesshoumaru havia me dado um beijo.

- Você nunca beijou ninguém e é mais velha que eu – Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Eu... nunca tive vontade de fazer isso com ninguém – Eu virei o rosto para não encará-la.

No próximo capitulo:

" – Não acha que esta velha pra esses tipos de coisas?

- Não e você é meu irmãozão não vai me faze nada "

* Sobre o comentário da Rin sobre ele já ter visto ela nua e agora não pode pois ela cresceu é porque tem algumas mães que quando os filhos são crianças, com uns sete oito anos, deixam os filhos se verem sem roupa afinal criança não tem malicia igual adulto e adolescentes.

Mandem Revienss kissus.


End file.
